Secretos de Hinaichigo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hinaichigo acude al llamado de Shinku, que deseaba su presencia con fines sexuales, pero cuando ya estaban las dos juntas acaba apareciendo accidentalmente Souseiseki ¿Qué harán ahora que han sido descubiertas? Oneshot con yuri, incesto y lemmon mención violación.


**Advertencia: **Llegué a leer una petición sobre un nuevo lemmon con un trío de muñecas, mostrando el posible éxito de mi anterior fic, así que preparé este nuevo oneshot para quienes disfrutan de esto. Rozen Maiden no es de mi propiedad, pero si lo fuera, esto quizás fuese historia canon

**Secretos de Hinaichigo**

En el comedor de las casa, estaba una entretenida muñeca que devoraba ansiosamente el pastel que Nori recién había comprado. El dulce era realmente un sabor del que no podía sentirse cansada, hasta que algo la hizo llevar a cabo una acción que a la joven humana extrañó un poco. Dejó un trozo pequeño de su pastel sin comer, se puso de pie y empezó a andar algo tambaleante.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Chibi-ichigo no quiere comerse el pastel? ¿Estás enferma o algo-desu?- pregunta la muñeca alemana parando de comer su respectiva ración de pastel.

Nori: ¿Por qué no quieres más, Hina-chan?- preguntaba dejando de lado los platos que aún no terminaba de lavar.

Hinaichigo: Etto... Hina se acordó de algo y...- la sexta muñeca da un ligero espasmo que sorprende a las dos curiosas, se notaba muy enrojecida- Hina vuelve luego-nano.

A paso lento y algo inseguro se va de allí, y ninguna de las dos sorprendidas hace ademán alguno para seguirla, convencidas de que tal vez se sentía mal del estómago y se iba a descansar dentro de su maleta para recuperarse. Pero no es la habitación de Jun a donde se dirige, sino a la habitación del espejo, donde la estaban esperando aunque Suiseiseki y Nori no lo supieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación del espejo<strong>

Shinku se encontraba sentada en la oscura habitación, mirando con interés su reloj, viendo que ya era la hora para algo que estaba esperando. Finalmente entra Hinaichigo, con su rostro muy enrojecido y con gesto de que algo la perturbaba.

Shinku: Has llegado a tiempo, Hinaichigo. Me alegro de ver que eres una sirvienta tan puntual- dice con una suave sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la francesa, con la vista fija en la falda-. Quiero ver qué tal te queda el vibrador que te puse esta mañana.

Hinaichigo obedece y se sube la falda, permitiendo que Shinku le bajara el calzón y descubriera un vibrador encendido insertado en la entrepierna de la francesita. Shinku mira complacida cómo temblaba Hinaichigo con las constantes vibraciones en su vagina, con un dedo toca su clítoris y hace que Hinaichigo suelte un gemido ahogado. Shinku procede entonces a retirar el vibrador sin apagarlo, y la francesa hace un gran esfuerzo para no retorcerse.

Shinku: Ya estás lo suficientemente mojada para que podamos empezar, Hinaichigo- se asegura que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y no hubiera nadie espiando detrás de ésta-. Desnúdate ahora, ya tengo ganas de tener sexo por un buen rato, y te aseguro que lo disfrutarás tanto como yo.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere sentir lo que hace Shinku. Hina ya se desnuda-nano- lo dice con voz algo débil por el aliento cortado por los gemidos, pero se veía animada por empezar a ser usada con placer por Shinku.

Shinku: Traje tu juguete favorito para que podamos empezar- muestra un dildo de color rosa-, pero antes se me antoja lamerte un rato- lleva el aparato a unas cajas cercanas y allí lo mete por el momento.

Hinaichigo: Eres mala, Shinku. Hina quiere que la hagas sentir bien aquí abajo ahora- dice haciendo un adorable puchero de enfado-. Hina quiere el juguete de Shinku dentro de ella-nano.

Shinku: Obedece lo que te ordeno, Hinaichigo- la inglesa se desnuda rápidamente y luego tiende a la igualmente desnuda francesa en el suelo-. Primero quiero probar que el sabor de este pequeño cuerpo sigue siendo tan delicioso como siempre.

Hinaichigo: Pero cuando lames, a Hina le dan muchas cosquillas-nano.

Shinku: Eso lo sé. Quiero escucharte gemir, porque tus gemidos son muy excitantes, Hinaichigo- empieza a lamer los pechos de la francesa, y esta empieza a gemir mientras su sonrojo nuevamente ganaba terreno-. Estás deliciosa como siempre, tus pezones siguen teniendo ese sabor que tanto me encantan.

La muñeca fresa ya no podía hablar, las sensaciones mezcladas que tenía cada vez que Shinku empezaba así le quitaban el habla. La rubia utiliza sus manos para agarrar con perversión los muslos de su pequeña hermana, agarraba su trasero con ganas y con hambre, metió un par de dedos en la entrepierna de Hinaichigo mientras seguía lamiendo sus pechos con total calma. Arrastrar su lengua encima de cada pezón de la ojiverde y escuchar los gemidos resultantes era de por sí un placer tremendo para la inglesa, que ya empezaba a sentir cómo se humedecía su entrepierna.

Hinaichigo: Hina... Hina lo va a... a sentir otra vez-nano- a Shinku le gustó escuchar ese anuncio de parte de la francesa porque quería saborear la corrida de la pequeña muñeca.

Shinku suelta momentáneamente el pecho de Hinaichigo y lleva su rostro a su vagina, ya lista para saborearla cuando está en su clímax, pero ninguna de las dos se espera la llegada repentina de una tercera muñera a la escena.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- pregunta entre sorprendida y nerviosa la cuasi-pelirroja al ver aquello en lo que andaban las dos pillinas.

Shinku: ¡Souseiseki!

Hinaichigo: ¡Noo! Hina no sintió muy rico-nano- esa era la manera de la francesa de decir que no se vino al final.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero porqué están ustedes aquí solas haciendo... eso?- la muñeca mayor estaba muy sorprendida, en vista de que jamás se había imaginado que algo así estuviera pasando en las otras dos.

Shinku: Lo que estamos haciendo es cosa nuestra, después de todo puedo hacer lo que yo desee con mi sirvienta- abraza celosamente a Hinaichigo, y esta le devuelve cariñosamente el abrazo.

Hinaichigo: A Hina le gusta cuando Shinku quiere lamerla y hacerle cosas que se sienten bien- en vista de que Hinaichigo estaba debajo de Shinku, al estar sentada tenía su rostro aplastado contra los pechos de la inglesa-. Shinku siempre ha tratado bien a Hina desde que está aquí, y a Hina le gusta que Shinku la tenga aquí-nano.

Souseiseki: Yo no sabía que ustedes hicieran esto- decía con un rubor cada vez más intenso y descontrolado-. B-bueno... creo que debería regresar con el abuelo p-porque...

Shinku: ¿En serio crees que podríamos dejarte ir tan fácil después de que viste lo que hacemos cuando estamos solas?- la alemana sentía una gota en su cabeza al ver que nada de lo que fuera a decir iba a funcionar- Hinaichigo y yo te vamos a enseñar a no interrumpir cuando otras personas se divierten a placer. Adelante, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: Tus deseos son órdenes-nano- la francesa lanza varias enredaderas que sorpresivamente atrapan a la alemana y la sujetan con gran firmeza-. No te preocupes Souseiseki, Shinku hace sentir rico cuando usa sus dedos-nano.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta al borde del pánico, pues ya veía venir que Shinku y su pequeña secuaz la iban a violar- No le voy a decir a nadie, pero no me hagan esto. No he hecho este tipo de cosas desde que estaba con Suiseiseki en...

Shinku: Entonces no eres ninguna inexperta en esta materia, Souseiseki- dijo con tono pervertido, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la polizona-. Vamos a empezar convenciéndote con nuestras mejores lamidas, y luego nos mostrarás lo que sabes sobre el sexo. No te preocupes, no seremos demasiado bruscas contigo.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere lamer dentro de Souseiseki, Shinku. Dí que sí-nano.

Shinku: Aún no, Hinaichigo- la inglesa desgarra de un tirón las ropas de Souseiseki-. Primero debemos contemplarla, saborearla, disfrutarla, amarla para que no olvide esto jamás.

Hinaichigo: De acuerdo, Hina irá despacito para que Souseiseki sienta rico lentamente-nano.

Souseiseki: Podemos hablar de esto. Aún no...

Hinaichigo: Hina no quiere hablar, Hina quiere lamer-nano- la francesa empieza por el cuello de la muñeca alemana, sacando algunos gemidos ahogados.

Shinku: Déjate llevar, Souseiseki. Si te permites disfrutar esto lo puedes pasar muy bien- empieza a masajear a placer los pechos de Souseiseki antes de que ésta tuviera tiempo de replicar.

Lo único que se escuchó durante un par de minutos en la solitaria habitación del espejo fue a Souseiseki atada gimiendo y balbuceando, tratando de convencer de alguna manera a las otras dos muñecas. Lentamente su mente iba abandonando su cuerpo, era demasiado el conjunto de sensaciones que la desbordaba de adentro hacia afuera, y aún no habían llegado a la parte en que fuesen por su entrepierna. Al final de esa sesión de lamidas y cariñosos mordiscos en sus puntos sensibles, Souseiseki empezó a ceder, dejó de retorcerse y de intentar hablar, ya sea porque vio que todo era inútil o porque ese placer que había surgido involuntariamente la había tomado completamente. Las dos muñecas menores pararon para ver a la sonrojada muñeca que tenía la vista nublada y la boca abierta, babeando ligeramente.

Shinku: ¿Qué me dices ahora, Souseiseki? ¿Te gustó esto?- la alemana no responde- Tal vez deba tomar tu silencio como que sí te gustó. Pásame el dildo, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: Pero Hina lo quería dentro primero-nano- se queja haciendo un puchero de enojo.

Shinku: Tal vez sea una genial idea. Primero te penetraré a ti, pero quiero que estés encima de Souseiseki para que ella te vea recibiendo el placer que le ofrecemos, así que igual tráeme el dildo ahora.

Hinaichigo: De acuerdo, Hina lo trae-nano.

Hinaichigo busca rápidamente entre las cajas y saca lo que Shinku había estado pidiendo. La inglesa se pone rápidamente el aparato y señala a Souseiseki como señal de que la fracesita debía estar ahora encima de su hermana alemana. Hinaichigo obedece y queda cara con cara ante la heterocroma, y esta estaba bastante roja al saber lo que venía. Sin decir nada, Shinku penetra a la pequeña y empieza a empujar rítmicamente, ambas empiezan a gemir levemente, pero poco a poco se tornaban más intensos y repetitivos los gemidos. Souseiseki estaba impedida de girar la vista a otro lado, tenía que escuchar y casi sentir toda la intensidad del sexo entre Hinaichigo y Shinku, por lo que inevitablemente vio reiniciada su excitación, casi al punto de gemir también sin necesidad de tener ninguna estimulación física.

Shinku: ¿Te gusta, cierto?

Hinaichigo: ¡Ahh! Se siente rico... A Hina le... gusta-nano

Shinku: ¿También a ti te gusta, Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: No... Paren ya... Esto es demasiado... No puedo más...

Hinaichigo: Exacto, Souseiseki ¡Ahhhhh! No te resistas... Esto es genial ¡Ahhh, ahhh! Lame mi pecho-nano.

La cuarta muñeca tuvo muchos problemas para no hacer lo que le indica la sexta cuando le muestra su pequeño e infantil pecho. Su boca casi actuaba en contra de la voluntad de su dueña, estaba tentada a lamer ese pequeño pecho, saborear sus pezones y pasear su lengua sobre el cuerpo sensible de la francesa. Al final acabó cediendo, los gemidos constantes de sus dos captoras fue demasiado para su maniatada capacidad de pensar, lamió los pechos de Hinaichigo y disfrutó del sabor de una piel nueva, era la primera vez que saboreaba otro cuerpo desde que estaba con Suiseiseki muchos años atrás, y ya empezaba a preguntarse sin querer porqué han estado su gemela y ella sin hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tal placer, y Souseiseki quería que su gemela estuviese allí para que aquello estuviese mejor imposible, posiblemente Suiseiseki querría pasear sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de su gemela, tal y como lo solían hacer en el pasado.

Hinaichigo: Hina viene... ¡Hina viene-nanoooo!

Shinku: Yo también... ¡Llegaremos juntas!

El grito doble fue demasiado para Souseiseki, casi acaba viniéndose sola. Por un momento parecía que todo había terminado, pero se equivocó la alemana.

Shinku: Ahora te toca a ti usarlo, Hinaichigo- la rubia se quita el aparato y se lo da a la francesa-. Es tu turno de hacer gemir a nuestra invitada.

Hinaichigo: Ya escuchaste a Shinku, Souseiseki. Hina te hará sentir muy, muy rico, así que no te preocupes-nano.

La cuarta muñeca se queda en silencio, ya se sentía preparada para lo que venía. Hinaichigo la acuesta a un costado para ubicarse detrás de ella, con sus pequeños dedos toca el clítoris de su hermana, y luego de los gemidos utiliza el juguetito para penetrar su vagina. De no ser por que se encontraba atada, Souseiseki se habría retorcido y quizás abrazado a Hinaichigo por la corriente de placer que la golpeó con mayor fuerza que si la corriente hubiese sido eléctrica. Shinku mira al principio la acción, aprovechando para felicitar a Hinaichigo por saber muy bien como coger a su hermana heterocroma, pero pronto decide tomar un espacio en el acto, agarrando los pechos de Souseiseki y lamerlos como si estuviese esperando ser amamantada. Hinaichigo se sentía nueva en esta acción, pero lo disfrutó a fondo. Le gustó ser ella quien hiciera recordar a Souseiseki lo que era tener sexo de verdad, le gustaba ser ella quien penetrara e hiciera a la heterocroma volverse loca desde adentro, sin contar que gracias al dildo también ella podía sentir placer al hacer esto.

Hinaichigo: Toma esto... Hina te hará... sentir rico y... vas a querer más... como Hina-nano.

Shinku: Menos palabras, y más cógete a Souseiseki- ya la inglesa estaba viendo la entrepierna de la mayor de las tres, y empezó a lamer su clítoris para llevar aún más lejos la mente de la hermana perdida entre el placer.

Souseiseki: Me vengo... no puedo más ¡Me vengo!

Hinaichigo: Adelante, Hina quiere escuchar cómo lo sientes-nano.

Shinku: Si te vas a venir, entonces debo lamer más porque quiero escuchar tu mejor grito.

Con una francesa empujando con más fuerza y vigor aquel pene artificial y una inglesa que no dejaba en paz por nada del mundo su clítoris, Souseiseki se vino de manera muy intensa y por un momento sintió que perdía totalmente el control de sí misma, a pesar de las ataduras que la inmovilizaban. Aún luego de venirse, las dos muñecas no pararon en su violación, sino que por el contrario aumentaron el ritmo sin siquiera permitir que la mayor pudiese respirar. Sólo era capaz de gemir más y más hasta que Hinaichigo pudiese alcanzar el orgasmo y detenerse un poco, pero todavía no llegaría ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Nori: Este capítulo de Kun-kun sí que da miedo- la humana se tapaba con algunos cojines.

Suiseiseki: Esto no es real, sólo son unos tontos títeres- decía una petrificada castaña que no podía quitar la vista del televisor.

Nori: ¿Pero por qué no ha venido Shinku-chan?- Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki miran a su alrededor para confirmar que la inglesa no estaba.

Hinaichigo: Hina irá a buscar a Shinku para que no se pierda el capítulo-nano- se levanta y da unos pasos, pero la muñeca jade también se levanta y se le pega en la espalda.

Suiseiseki: Y-yo te voy a acompañar... digo, seguro que tú tienes mucho miedo y te podrías asustar por cualquier tontería mientras estás buscando a Shinku-desu.

Hinai: No, Hina no tiene miedo-nano- dijo con total naturalidad, cosa que Nori supo admirar.

Nori: No te preocupes Suiseiseki-chan. Déjala ir a buscar a Shinku, y mientras tanto yo sí necesito compañía. Este capítulo no me dejará dormir esta noche.

Suiseiseki: A mí tampoc... digo, no sabía que te podías asustar tan fácilmente. Ustedes los humanos son tan delicados y miedosos-desu- decía tratando de parecer genial y valiente, pero debajo de su falda las piernas le temblaban descontroladamente.

La francesa decide no hacerles más caso y se va en busca de Shinku. No le costaría mucho encontrarla, ya sabía en dónde podría encontrarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación del espejo<strong>

Hinaichigo mira a uno y otro lado antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que siguiese sus movimientos. Una vez que estuvo segura abrió silenciosamente y entró rápido a la habitación, encontrando a Shinku que estaba sentada exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la encontró el día anterior.

Hinaichigo: Kun-kun empezó hace rato. Suiseiseki y Nori se preguntan porqué no viniste-nano- la rubia sube un poco su vista y sonríe ligeramente.

Shinku: Hay algo importante que quisiera hacer, tan importante que incluso Kun-kun deberá esperar.

Hinaichigo: ¿Te refieres acaso a Souseiseki? ¿La vas a llamar-nano?

Shinku: Hazlo tú. Mi sirvienta debe aprender a utilizar mis preciados juguetes a la hora en que solicite la presencia de mi otra sirvienta- ambas muñecas se quedaron viendo un rato mientras la francesa recibía el control del vibrador que recién el día anterior llevaba ella.

Hinaichigo: ¿En serio Souseiseki lo está llevando-nano?

Shinku: Prueba y llámala tú misma. Deseo que Souseiseki, mi segunda esclava sexual esté frente a mí para que las dos complazcan mis deseos.

Hinaichigo: Muy bien, entonces Hina la llamará- la muñeca fresa mueve el botón que estaba en el control-. Souseiseki debe estar con los ancianos todavía, tal vez se tarde un poco para venir-nano.

Shinku: No me extrañaría, Souseiseki es muy considerada con esa pareja. En ese caso, te ordeno que me desnudes, y cuando termines debes empezar a lamer mi vagina, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¡A la orden-nano!- sin más preámbulos, la muñeca empieza a quitarle las prendas a su hermana y ama.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal quedó este fic? Definitivamente tiene tan poco romance como el SuigixKanaxSuisei que escribí la otra vez, pero así son las tramas, siempre distintas, pero a veces coinciden en muchas cosas XD. Estaré ocupado en el trabajo de mis fics largos y en varios oneshots en otras categorías, por lo que es posible (no seguro, así que no pierdan las esperanzas) que no publique fics nuevos (entiéndase bien con nuevos) hasta el mes de febrero. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen, por favor.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
